


OPPA

by zswwEclipse



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zswwEclipse/pseuds/zswwEclipse
Summary: _秀彬生日贺文_直播梗
Relationships: Yeonbin - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	OPPA

-秀彬生日贺文  
-小车车一辆  
-被直播的小情侣甜到了  
_相信我，是21，准会翻车的  
——

今天mama结束之后回去宿舍的路上大家都还很激动以及有点不可思议，紧张的情绪还没完全消去，崔秀彬拿着奖杯的手微微有些颤抖，他刚才极力压制住自己想要叫出声的欲望，表现的很自如，只有崔连准注意到他紧绷着的身体，一步一步的走的很踏实。

崔连准坐在崔秀彬身边，伸手覆上崔秀彬的手轻轻摸了两下说

“我们以后也会一直拿奖的”

崔秀彬侧过头看着崔连准，点了点头，三个弟弟们坐在位置上，看着两个哥哥的亲昵举动，仿佛习惯了一样。

明天就是崔秀彬的生日了，大家早就说好了回到住的地方就直播的，所以五个小孩都坐的好好的，打开直播和粉丝们问好。

生日蛋糕也端了上来，崔秀彬天生一副笑脸，笑起来更让人觉得可爱，两个小酒窝醉人的很。蜡烛吹灭的瞬间，崔秀彬想了很多。

以后也要和成员们好好走下去。

以后要更努力更用心给粉丝看到最好的崔秀彬。

以后要好好跟连准哥在一起。

是的，他和崔连准在一起了，在队内已经是半公开的状态，平常弟弟们也都习惯了他们两个黏在一起，所以不觉得有什么。

直播的时候突然就讨论起了欧巴派和孩子派，坐在崔秀彬身边的崔连准拍了拍胸膛说“我是欧巴呀”

然后一双狐狸眼睛提溜转着，他不怀好意的靠近崔秀彬，把崔秀彬搂进怀里，靠近崔秀彬若无旁人的说道

“秀彬呐，只相信OPPA吧”崔连准盯着崔秀彬的侧脸，以及侵占视线的那张柔软的唇，他习惯性的隔空“啾”了一下，满意的看着崔秀彬无用功的躲避，害羞的大兔子被牢牢的困在怀抱里。崔连准的手摸进崔秀彬的大腿内侧，他能够感受到崔秀彬有片刻的僵硬，崔秀彬全身都很软，连大腿内侧都很好摸。崔秀彬简直拿他哥没办法。他们两虽然是在一起了，但是除了bobo之外根本什么都没做，因为那只大兔子经常害羞的钻进被子里，崔连准只能看到崔秀彬露出来的红色耳尖，今天趁着直播好好吃一下崔秀彬的豆腐。

既然逃离不了，那就享受吧，崔秀彬想。

崔秀彬享受着他哥对他的亲近，手拉着崔连准挂在他脖颈上的手。

蛋糕被弟弟们拿了上来，崔连准心里想着恶作剧，但是又不忍在兔子脸上抹奶油，万一他觉得太可爱了真的亲上去了怎么办，他不敢想那个后果，所以他就换了个地方。

他把奶油抹在了崔秀彬的脖子上，崔秀彬觉得有些黏腻，但是也说不上讨厌，崔连准以为是崔秀彬不喜欢了，他看不得兔崽子撅起小嘴的样子，小心翼翼的开了口“秀彬呐，讨厌吗”

崔秀彬嘴角一扬"阿尼，喜欢啊"

崔连准心里想，我给抹的你能不喜欢吗。吃完蛋糕之后又和粉丝们说了一会儿，看了眼时间，已经挺晚的了，今天大家都很累，然后就下播了。

这次在日本的酒店崔秀彬和泰现住一个屋，然后崔连准和崔范奎and忙内住一个屋，分成了比较稳重（?）和比较闹腾的两拨孩子。

刚回到房间没多久，姜泰现拉着崔秀彬拍了几张照说是等会给哥哥发生日祝福推，崔秀彬一边说“干嘛这样啦”一边顺从着给弟弟拍照。

崔连准敲门进来的时候刚好看到这一幕，虽然知道崔秀彬就是这样温润的人但是还是禁不住吃味。

“hiong，你怎么来啦”泰现看向崔连准一脸疑问，崔连准拿出一个礼物袋子朝他两晃了一下，意思是说来给崔秀彬送生日礼物的。

“哥不是说没有买生日礼物给我嘛”

“说了你就信了吗，小傻子”

姜泰现觉得自己和这里有些格格不入，聪明的脑袋瓜子灵光一闪

“连准哥，今晚我们就换房间睡吧，你跟秀彬哥一个房，我突然想跟范奎哥打游戏了”

崔连准心中狂喜，想着要怎么说才能不让泰现怀疑来着，没想到泰现那么有眼力见

“行吧，别玩太晚哦”

“内~”

咔哒!

门关上了，一时间空气有些安静，崔秀彬赶紧下床来牵住他哥的手，轻轻晃了晃，带着点撒娇的意味，他知道崔连准超级吃这套。

他软软的叫了一声“hiong”

崔连准一脸严肃的说“不许叫hiong，叫我OPPA，快点”

崔秀彬努努嘴，没出声。

“坏小孩，要受惩罚的知道吗”

"什么惩罚?"

崔秀彬话的尾音刚落崔连准的手就抚上了他的后颈，稍微一使劲，两人的唇就贴在了一起，一丝缝隙都没有。崔连准趁着崔秀彬发愣的时候闯了进去，崔秀彬却像是被打开了什么开关，竟然狠狠的反击了回来，崔连准被崔秀彬的强烈攻势给搞慌了，腿软的站不住，原本抚着崔秀彬的手臂变成了挂着，整个人都靠着崔秀彬，要是崔秀彬现在放开他，他绝对会跌到地板上。

一记深吻结束，崔连准搂着崔秀彬喘不上气，他断断续续的说“秀彬尼什么时候变得这么厉害的?哥哥都不知道”

崔秀彬被问红了脸，一双兔子眼睛也红彤彤的，仿佛刚才被亲的喘不上气的是他一样。

他只好转移话题“哥不是说没给我买礼物吗，怎么又有礼物了”

“怎么?不想要吗?”

“哥送什么我都喜欢”崔秀彬迫不及待的打开礼物袋，只一眼就烧红了脸，崔秀彬皮肤本来就白，脸也容易红，他举着袋子手足无措的看着他哥。崔连准倒是面不改色的把礼物袋子拿过来，把里边的东西倒在了床上。

是一管草莓味的润滑剂和一盒冈本。

崔连准拉下崔秀彬捂着脸的手，硬要看他“喜欢吗，嗯?”

崔秀彬没说话，只是红着脸看着崔连准，崔连准把崔秀彬压到被子上“喜欢吗，我们秀彬尼”然后在崔秀彬水红色的唇上轻轻“啾”了一下

“喜欢吗”崔连准也不打算听到回答似的，一边问着喜欢吗一边一下一下的亲着崔秀彬的唇。

崔秀彬却是突然打破了这个无限循环的问句“喜欢”然后一个翻身把崔连准压在身下，望着他哥红艳艳的嘴唇，和那双狡黠的狐狸眼。崔秀彬俯下身子，在崔连准的脸上轻吻了一下，温柔的让人心颤。

崔连准勾着崔秀彬的脖颈说“你想怎样都可以，你是寿星”

崔秀彬眼眶一热，一嘴咬在崔连准的锁骨处，幸好他还留着理智，没被情欲烧坏了脑子 ，崔连准痛呼出声，崔秀彬听到后又轻轻的舔舐着那处，把崔连准折磨的不行。幸好，崔秀彬没有一直执着在那。

崔秀彬给崔连准褪去了上衣，叼着左边那颗乳粒研磨，崔连准又舒服又痛，他在想着小孩什么时候学会的这些，平常怎么bobo两下都要害羞。

“崔秀彬”

被叫的那人正在埋头苦干，崔秀彬含糊不清的“嗯”了一声

“你是不是瞒着我偷偷看黄片了”

崔秀彬闻言抬头看了一眼崔连准说“没有”“是哥长的太色情了”

崔连准还没来得及体会这句话就感觉下身一凉，裤子被剥了个干净，崔秀彬看见了崔连准耻骨处的那个胎记，色情的很，崔秀彬用手摩挲着那块地方，崔连准舒服的哼了几声，问崔秀彬喜欢吗

崔秀彬说“哥全身上下我哪都喜欢”然后一枚炙热的吻印在那处胎记上，崔秀彬狠狠的嘬了两口，那胎记和周围的皮肤都红了起来，看上去更漂亮了。他哥全身上下都是艺术品啊。

不一会，崔秀彬就跟崔连准接起了吻，黏黏糊糊的，崔秀彬也把手探到崔连准腿间那件秀气的分身，他帮崔连准撸了两下，崔连准在他怀里喘了几声，抱怨着说“你能不能快点”

崔秀彬慢悠悠的说“不能，OPPA”

崔连准被崔秀彬软声软气的声音被撩的不行“你能不能不要在这个时候叫OPPA，很……”他话还没说完就被崔秀彬沾着润滑剂的修长手指给捅的失语了。

崔秀彬的手指在崔连准的后穴恶意缓慢的进出着“OPPA喜欢吗……还是……OPPA喜欢更快的呢”崔连准的回答只有

“嗯……哈啊”

崔秀彬勾起了唇角，平日里小兔子模样一点都没有了，他现在看上去像是一直蓄势待发的狼。

经过很好的开拓，崔连准的后穴已经能容纳下崔秀彬的三根手指，崔秀彬把手指抽出来，崔连准哼唧了一下，手颤抖着去寻找依靠，崔秀彬把崔连准的一条腿架在肩上，另一只手揉着崔连准的大腿根部，满意的看着后面那张小嘴开开合合，他凑上去给崔连准一个亲吻，而下半身却没有那么温柔。崔秀彬硕大的阳具朝着崔连准柔嫩的后穴一寸一寸的顶了进去，崔连准的眼睛大张着，流出了两滴泪，崔秀彬安抚性的吻了吻崔连准的眼尾。

“OPPA，等会就不疼了哦”说完就把下半身完全埋进了崔连准的体内，崔连准疼的手指甲都掐进了崔秀彬的肩膀里，崔秀彬像是感受不到疼痛一般等待着崔连准适应他的尺寸。

“OPPA，我开始动了哦”

“能不能闭嘴”

“今天干到你下面那张嘴都闭不上哦，OPPA”

这句话之后，整间房里只能听见黏腻的水声和崔连准压抑的呻吟。

事后，崔秀彬笑着抱住崔连准，两个人身上都汗涔涔的，崔连准嫌弃的拍了崔秀彬一下说“完事了就去洗澡”

“诶，OPPA给我买的不是一次的量吗”

崔连准一脸震惊的看着崔秀彬那张纯情的脸蛋，觉得他今晚估计是死定了。

the end.


End file.
